Dear James Maslow,
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: ever think of how hate affects james? a little oneshot with a letter about how much i care for James David Maslow. 3


_Running into James' cabin, the only thing that struck his mind was he had to fine James. Pushing the door open, he ran into the living room, finding James standing on a chair with a string in his hand Logan screamed._

_"JAMES!" The shorter brunette yelped as he pushed the taller boy off the chair. His body crashing onto the pavement._

_"Logan! what the hell man,?" He automatically stood up, pushing the smaller boy. His voice was shaky, he was almost in boy has tried to kill himself._

_"WHAT THE HELL? You wanna say that to ME? Dude. YOURE TRYING TO HURT YOURSELF!" Logan hissed, his anger making James flinch._

_James rolled his eyes as the tears began rubbed his hands through my hair, stressed. "Just leave me alone," he wanted to be alone._

_"No!" Logan yanked on James wrist as he went to walk never wanted this to happen. Never. "Im not leaving you alone." He looked at his best friend, he was about to cry himself._

_"How could you try to kill yourself?" Logan demanded. James has been getting alot of hate lately. Mostly from haters. and maybe a few outraged fans, but he never expected James to take it personally. They all got hate, it was a part of the buisness._

_"People hate me," James exploded into tears. Falling into the smallers boys arm, he cried into his chest. "They want me to die, they tell me to shoot myself." James continued to sob as Logan hugged his friend. The tears quickly began to stain his velvet red satin shirt. "And i think i should!The world would be so much better."_

_Logan's eyes froze as the words left his friend's lips. Gently pushing him away, he looked him straight in the eyes. "Wha-what? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" He screamed in anger. "Do you have ANY idea how much me and the guys love you?" Logan frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He couldnt believe his friend, felt this way. He always thought it would be Kendall or maybe Carlos not. . . James. He had always been so confident. He didnt think anything could make him feel worthless. He always thought that James was 'perfect', He never thought he had a flaw. Looks like he did._

_"No, I dont." James shook his head in response to the question. The brown headed boy was a mess. Logan could practically feel James' pain. His eyes showed his pain._

_James looked at the floor; he couldnt bare to look at his friend anymore. He had something, that couldve broke Logans heart._

_"You dont think we love you?" Logan shouted. More like a simply questioned._

_"No," He whispered._

_Logan furiously grabbed James by the wrist, forefully pulling him towards his own laptop. He opened up a twitter user's page and forced James to look at the persons tweet. "READ this James! If you cant see that WE love you, you sure can see that this girl does!" He said pushing the laptop towards him._

_"I'm not gonna look at it." James bit his lip, his eyes were swollen from crying. Long black circles hung from underneath his eyes._

_"Hell yes you are. Now, im gonna go get the guys: dont do ANYTHING. Stay where you are, ill be back." Logan lectured as he began walking out the door._

_The room was silent. James stood still. He obeyed Logan's order and stayed where he was. He kept on contemplating in his mind if he should read the tweets or not. He didnt think on what some random twitter person would do to make him feel better._

_Then he looked at the screen and i smile came across his face. The user was read "jamesmaslow your a beautiful person inside and out, James. i love you." He didnt think the tweet meant anything, but then he kept on scrolling down the page. Reading each of her tweets to him. Each was filled with love. And thats what he needed. Love._

_Reading. Reading. Reading. They meant the world to him._

_"James brings a lot of joy to my life & I hope he stick around for a long time, but even after that, I hope that he s still in my life, too."_

_"jamesmaslow even though you dont know me, im here for you. Youve changed my life in ways unimaginable. I love you James.?"_

_"jamesmaslow if the light turns dark you can stay here in my heart."_

_"Dear jamesmaslow , i love you. miss you. care for you. think about you. but remember this. i will NEVER hate you."_

_"I want jamesmaslow to know how much i love know i would have ANYTHING to hold him in my arms even for a few seconds. 3"_

_A continuation of nonstop smiles framed his face. He never thought about the fans. He was being selfish, in his own terms he thought. Most the tweets the girl sent were based on four words "James is my strength."_

What if he had ended his life? What would the girl do? 

Being **THAT GIRL** my life would end. This is my little oneshot for **_JAMES_**. Its for him to know that **NO MATTER** how much hate he gets, im here. Supporting him. Loving him. Cause honestly, he doesnt deserve this much hate. James has changed my life in ways i cant even explain. If he were to read this, i would smile. He honestly has no idea how amazing and talented and unique he has this thing about him, that you cant find anywhere else. Wanna know what? HIS HEART. He spent his 21st birthday helping kids and encouraging them to live their dreams. James has helped millions of people in millions of ways.

He has especially helped me. I used to be depressed, and well i wanted to die. But then i started watching big time rush. It was different than ANY other show i id watch it, i feel like i was there at the palm woods, with **big time rush**. With James. I didnt feel** alone**.

Then i started watching interviews.

and i became inspired. Inspired to live my dreams, and well be happy. James has been through alot of hardships to get where he is now and seeing how hard he worked, made me see that i could get someone. That i could be someone.

James has given me alot of strength. He is the source of my strength. When something bad hits me i go 'if James could get through everything he went through, then so can i." He really is my hero. If i hadnt started watching big time rush on January 18 2010 i dont know where id be. But i know its now where i am now. He has brought me nothing but happiness and if James ever feels the way i did, wanting to die, well he shouldnt. Cause IM HERE for him. Im here to tell him how beautiful and sweet and smart and how much i need him in my life.

He really is my dream is to meet him and tell him this myself, but money is tight, so i wrote this. Im writing this to tell him how much he means to me and well he should NEVER feel the way i did. He should always feel happy and loved. Cause he is LOVED. By me.

And i know alot of fans love him. But no one can love James the way i do. No one can. He has changed my life beyond belief. I would die for him. **Honestly, if he needed my heart i would rip it out my chest and give it to him** and die in his arms. Thats how much i care and adore him.

Not many would do that.

But i would.

I love James David Maslow with my whole every inch of my body. With every dying breath. I love him.

Sure he makes mistakes, but were human.

I just love him very very much,

Hes my everything. I love you James and if you read this, please tweet me **OhMyJamesMaslow** and yet those were real tweets. This is why i tweet you. Incase if you ever have a bad day, my tweets are there. For you to realize how much of a hero you are. To realize how much i need you in my life. **Cause i love you.**

Hope you liked this letter James, i love you.

xoxo Jacqueline.


End file.
